


Girls’ Night In

by DownOnThePharm



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: AU, F/F, Girls From the Dwarf, New Relationship, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownOnThePharm/pseuds/DownOnThePharm
Summary: In an alternate reality, the nano-resurrected Yvonne McGruder survived the near-loss of the newRed Dwarf, and finds herself adrift in deep space with Kristine Kochanski, Lister, Kryten, Cat, and the returned HoloRimmer.  She and Kris make an attempt at forming relationships with the guys, but things don’t go entirely according to plan.





	Girls’ Night In

**Author's Note:**

> This is copy-pasted from what amounts to a stream-of-consciousness, off-the-cuff fic I banged out in the shipping and NSFW shipping channels on our Red Dwarf Discord, which is why it’s in present tense and rather oddly formatted. I’ve made a couple of minor edits, but it’s pretty much as-is. We figured that the fandom could use more femmeslash, so here you go!
> 
> It’s HungLikeARainbro’s fault. :D

McGruder and Kochanski are on the _Red Dwarf_ , adrift with the boys after the fiasco with the metal-eating microbes. At first, they figure, OK, we’ll give the guys a shot. They both soon regret it. Our Lister is too much of a space bum to mesh with this Kochanski. He’s good for a laugh and an evening at Parrots dancing and generally horsing around, but he’s bored shitless with her interests such as classic literature and opera. She’s appalled at his insistence on his leathers and wild prints, and his legendary capacity for lager and curries.

As for McGruder, she has to put up with Rimmer’s near-total inability to relate to women. He seems to think that old episodes of “Benny Hill” are a how-to instead of a comedy. He expects her to wear a peephole bra and leather miniskirt, and act like a vacuous tart, as that’s what he was conditioned to think he should want. She’s having none of that smeg. He’s also far too uptight and neurotic for her.

After yet another night of failed “dates,” the girls get together in Kris’s quarters and commiserate over a bottle of wine. McGruder has this habit of biting her lower lip when she’s concentrating, and Kris catches herself staring at her in anticipation, as she’s finding it sort of sexy.

_Must be the wine,_ she thinks. _I’m not into other women._ She keeps observing McGruder out of the corner of her eye, though, noticing the curve of her face, her strong, toned, muscular arms, the way she toys with the stem of her wine glass with long, shapely hands... 

Meanwhile, McGruder is admiring Kris’s soft, pouting lips stained with bright red lipstick, the fall of her hair over her face as she bows her head, the elegant lines of her neck - she also blames the wine, as she’s a straight woman, damn it. 

They talk and laugh and gripe about the guys into the wee hours of the morning. Eventually, Kris leans over while making some crack about the bitch chip Kryten obviously has installed, and rests her hand on Yvonne’s wrist. McGruder lets out a little gasp at the contact, but doesn’t pull away. Both women stare at Kris’s hand for a long moment. 

Slowly, Kris runs her fingers over Yvonne’s. McGruder shivers at the sensuality of it. 

They look into one another’s eyes, both searching for permission? Encouragement? They aren’t certain what, but both find what they’re seeking, and they tentatively kiss. They savor the unfamiliar yet oh so welcome sensations, and their chaste kisses soon deepen into a passionate exploration of lips and tongues. 

They rise from their chairs and embrace one another as they kiss. Yvonne hums in intrigue as she caresses Kris’s firm, pert ass, while Kris kisses her throat, blissfully breathing in the faint spice of McGruder’s favored sandalwood soap. 

Yvonne hoarsely whispers, “Lock,” to the door. She pins Kris against the wall with those strong arms, pressing up against her warm body. Kris runs her hands along McGruder’s waist, then slides them up under the boxer’s shirt. Yvonne moves back a bit, wordlessly inviting further exploration. 

Kochanski caresses McGruder’s toned belly with a whisper-soft touch. Yvonne whimpers quietly into her lips. Kris hesitates for a moment, then slowly slides her hands up to cup Yvonne’s small, firm breasts almost reverently. She feels the hardness of McGruder’s nipples through the thin cotton, and, knowing what she herself enjoys, rubs them in tiny circles with her palms. 

McGruder pulls away for a moment. For a moment, Kris is afraid she’s taking things too far, but Yvonne only strips off her T-shirt, revealing the sensible, unadorned white cotton bra Kochanski somehow knew she’d prefer. 

Kris reaches out and cups McGruder’s breasts again, then acts on a sudden impulse and leans down to nuzzle Yvonne’s nipple through a cup. Wanting more, Kochanski kisses the swell of McGruder’s breast as she reaches behind her and deftly unfastens her bra. 

Yvonne shrugs the bra off and drops it to the floor. Kochanski flicks the tip of her tongue over one nipple, then gently sucks it, caressing Yvonne with those pouting lips. 

McGruder grabs Kochanski by the hand and leads her to the bunk. She gently pushes Kris down onto her back, and straddles her, running those strong, capable hands over Kochanski’s body. Leaning over her, Yvonne kisses her again and whispers, “Your shirt...” 

Kris begins to wriggle beneath McGruder, trying to remove her T-shirt, and tangling herself up in it in her eagerness to get rid of it. McGruder frees her from it, and catches her breath at the lovely sight of Kris in her crimson satin bra that contrasts so beautifully with her fair skin. 

McGruder pushes Kochanski’s bra up so she can properly worship those full, round breasts with lips and tongue. Kris writhes and pants with desire, running her hands over McGruder’s arms and shoulders, trying to pull her closer. 

McGruder rolls off of Kris to lie by her side. As she resumes licking and sucking Kochanski’s breast, she slips her hand down the front of Kris’s pajama shorts. She caresses Kochanski’s cleft through the satin crotch of her knickers, then slides one fingertip under the fabric. Kris bucks her hips at the touch, clutching McGruder’s shoulder. “Yvonne... please...” 

McGruder brushes her fingertip over Kochanski’s clit in a feather-light caress. Kris moans and pushes her hips up, asking for more. Humming in delight around Kochanski’s nipple, McGruder strokes tiny circles around her clit. 

“Help me get these smegging shorts off,” Kris growls. McGruder obligingly pulls off her shorts and knickers and tosses them across the floor. She strips her own shorts off and drops them off the bed, then kneels between Kochanski’s legs. She brushes her fingers over Kris’s clit again, and gently pushes one finger, then two up into her. 

McGruder withdraws her fingers and raises them to her lips for a taste. As Kris gazes at her through half-lidded eyes, she sucks her fingers clean, and slides further down on the bed. “Bend your knees a bit, babe,” McGruder murmurs as she makes herself comfortable on her belly. Slipping two fingers into her pussy again, Yvonne leans in and flicks her tongue against Kochanski’s clit. 

She finger-fucks Kris gently at first as she tongues her. Kochanski reaches down and tangles her fingers in Yvonne’s short curls, trying to push her head down. McGruder laughs, and slips a third finger in, pushing into Kris faster and harder as she laps at her, savoring her taste. 

Kris suddenly tightens her thighs around McGruder’s head, clawing at the sheets and thrashing as she comes. 

Kochanski lies panting heavily for a few minutes, shaking with the occasional contraction, while she comes back to her senses. She pulls McGruder up to lie beside her and kisses her deeply, tasting her own nectar on Yvonne’s lips. “Your turn,” she whispers into McGruder’s lips. 

As they kiss again, Kochanski slips two fingers into McGruder’s pussy, curling her fingers upwards as she fucks her deeply. McGruder soon writhes with a powerful orgasm, pressing her face into Kochanski’s shoulder to muffle her cries. Kris holds her close as she climaxes, overwhelmed by all the new emotions she is feeling. 

They lie entwined, sharing the afterglow, lazily kissing and fondling one another. They soon drift off to sleep in one another’s arms, all thoughts of their would-be boyfriends forgotten in the pleasures of their new relationship. 


End file.
